1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission and reception.
2. Description of Related Art
As demand for portable electrical devices has rapidly increased, use of wired power supplies for these devices has become more inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome inconveniences of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries. One conventional wireless power transmission technology uses a resonance characteristic of radio frequency (RF) device that may include a source that supplies power and a target that receives power.